Rebirth of A Rose
by henred5
Summary: She visits a grave, a grave of her lover, but that night she finds him alive, and he wants to kill her! mystery pairing...read to find out! [oneshot]somthing i just thought of one dark night!


Disclaimer: Tekken doesn't belong to me at all!

Writers Note:

this is just a one shot, nothin to do with any of my other stories!

It has lyrics from:

"Hear Me" by kelly Clarkson (she rules!)

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**You gotta be out there**_

_**You gotta be somewhere**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm waiting**_

_**'Cause there are these nights when**_

_**I sing myself to sleep**_

_**And I'm hopin' my dreams**_

_**Bring you close to me**_

_**Are you listening?**_

She put her head in her heands and cried by the soft green grass of the grave.

His death had been a year ago, even so she couldn't hardly go through life without being reminded of him and bursting into crying. She had loved him so much, now that he had gone she just couldn't bare to live. Once or twice she even decided on killing herself, but her mind was changed when she thought of her five year old son, and the fact that she was pregnant with another child. His child!

She pressed her hand onto the smooth marble surface of the gravestone, written on it were the words:

Here lies Jin Kazma,  
Beloved son to Jun Kazama,

A dear father to Haru,

And Lover to Xiaoyu Ling,

Her hand presed into the engraved words.

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

"Mama...don't cry!" spoke a young handsome boy, with the exact image face of Jin. His hair in the same style with slightly shorter bangs.

Xiao held out her hand to her son, he took it and they huged, each with tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Do you remember?" asked Xiao.

Haru nodded his head slowly. "Maybe we should go home mummy...its cold..."

Xiao shushed Haru and hugged him again.

"Why did he leave us mummy?" asked Haru curiously, staring at his mothers opel brown eyes.

Xiao looked away and stared up at the sky. "He left us...cause he loved somone else!"" she whispered, fearing the very words she spoke. It was the first time she told him why his father had left them.

"Who did he love?" asked the young boy.

Xiao took a deep breath, he had to know now; it was his time to learn the truth. "When i first met jin, i was about sixteen, he didn't seem to like me the way I did Haru. He loved somone else, thats what broke my heart, I realised it after the fifth Tekken tournament. But after the sixth tournament, he told me that he loved me, then we had you! He was proud of you Haru, thats what i want you to remember!"

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Hear me**_

Hru looked down at his feet. "Is this Julia...Julia Chang?" he asked.

Xiao nodded childishly, She let go of one of haru's hands and picked up a smallish flower. Her hands carefully and delicatly placed that flower by Jin's grave.

"Mummy?" "I don't understand!"

Xiao looked down and placed her hand on her stomach, where she could feel the small kick. "You will do one day...lets go home Haru!" she said bravly, getting up onto her feet.

His smile glinted at Xiao and the young boy.

His breathing was quiet, a little too quiet! His eyes were a dark red, his hands were a powerful goldish brown colour. On his forhead were markings of the devil.

"The Jin you know Xiao...is dead, and will never come back!" he whispered, walking towards the grave, picking up the flower and crushing it harshly and in cold blood.

Xiao was asleep in her bed, her bright room looked amazingly homely to her.

She wasn't calm, but scared. She sensed somthing, somthing evil and dark.

Ever since she turned twenty, she began to be able to sense evil, strangly like Jun! Somtimes she had visions, that was when she found that Jin was two timing her. Thats was when her heart broke in two, and was still shattered from finding out that he'd betrayed her, that he'd never loved her, that he'd only stayed because of the child. Even because of this she could never bring herself to hate her son, he was the ruby of her eye. She loved him more then anything in the world, with Panda and Miharu still by her side whenever she needed them she thought she was safe, but she was wrong!

_**I used to be scared of**_

_**Letting someone in**_

_**But it gets so lonely**_

_**Being on my own**_

_**No one to talk to**_

_**And no one to hold me**_

_**I'm not always strong**_

_**Oh, I need you here**_

_**Are you listening?**_

Xiao woke up with a sudden thrust, her breathing was unsteady and fast. The only thing that comforted her was walking to her sons room and seeing him sleeping peacefully, unaware of the past of his father.

She sat by his bed and stroked his head, singing an old song that had been sung to her when she was little.

When she had finished she relaised that it was midnight, her senses were wide awake, they were alerting her of the presense again. Fear incased her.

She heard a loud smash coming from the basement. She pulled herself together, as the only parent she had a duty, to protect her child!

Carefully she got up and sneaked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, there was the door to the basement, but it was wide open. Somone had been in the house!

Xiao's blood raced and her skin turned into a cold mass. She turned around and started torun as fast as she could.

But she wasn't moving, she wasn't hardly breeathing there in frnt of her was her nightmere, Jin had come back, but it wasn't Jin anymore, it was Devil Jin. His eyes glared down at her, making her feel feeble.

"NO!" she whisepred. "Your...your dead!" she whispered, this time faltering.

Devil Jin stared down at her, his grin widening. "You honestly thought that because Jin's dead...that I'd be? FOOL!" he snorted, reaching out and grabing Xiao's neck. His iron grip taking away any oxygen from entering her body.

"NO!" she gasped. "Jin...please, don't let it do this, please! I still love you..I always will Jin!" she begged, trying to calm down and take in large gasps of air.

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

Inside Devil Jin, Jin could hear her, his former love, but he didn't love her anymore, he hated her for some strange reason. He hated the blood that ran through her, he hated the fact he had to spend his life with her, and not Julia. He wanted her to die.

Devil Jin looked down at her stomach and smiled. "So hows the little child in there?" he asked, using his other pawlike hand to point.

Xiao spat in his face. "I swear...I swear, you kill me, and i will haunt you for the rest of your life! I'll be that chadow that haunts your footsteps JIN KAZAMA! Your going to kill both me, and your secound child!" she shrieked.

Hru opened his eyes in shock and worry, he could hear screaming, his mothers screaming. He carefuly walked out of his room. His walk turned into a run down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mther was being strangled by somthing that looked like his father, but it was evil, it had claws and large wings.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled, throwing himself upon the beast.

His grip was immmensely strong, and he held on for half a minute.

Devil Jin flung Xiao to the side and roared in anger, trying to overthrow the boy.

Xiao felt dazed and giddy, but when seeing her son in danger she tried attract the Devil's attention. But she was too late, Haru had been flung to the floor.

_**I'm restless and wild**_

_**I fall, but I try**_

_**I need someone to understand**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**I'm lost in my thoughts**_

_**And baby I've fought**_

_**For all that I've got**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Diving nearby Haru nad gently rocking his head in her lap.

Devil Jin glowered over the two humans.

_**Hear me**_

_**I'm cryin' out**_

_**I'm ready now**_

He stared Xiao in the eye and grabed her quikcly, holding her yet again by the thraot. But his grip was deathly tighter, she could feel her windpie being crushed, she could feel her heart skipping beats. She could hear her death!

_**Turn my world upside down**_

_**Find me**_

Her body lay limp, he threw her against the wall, shattering the dishes that lay neatly on the shelf she'd be thrown onto.

"Jin...please...!" begged Xiao, her voice quiet, her face pale, blood coming out from her body.

Inside Jin was furious, he though Xiao had wrecked his life. he had already given into hate! He stared at his son, lying on the floor, the boy was blinking, his eyes opened slowly, fear grabbed hiom by the neck. There was his mother, his much loved mother, sprawled across the floor.

_**I'm lost inside the crowd**_

_**It's getting loud**_

He screamed, he screamed so loud it was like the ground shook with anger, anger at the Devil being that had killed Xiao.

He stood up and faced Devil Jin. "How could she have loved a monster...a monster like you! She gave up everything for you! She loved you more then anything, she was alone in the world because of you. She asked me to forgive you for what you had done! She BEGGED ME!" he screamed. he understood now, he understood what his mother said to him, he understood what Jin meant to his mother, and what he had meant to himself.

Inside Jin felt small, felt weak, he had killed his sons mother, his former lover, Ling Xiaoyu was hurt bad because of him, only then did he relise, he had destoryed Xiao's life, her identity, he had destoryed it. For when he left her she was never her normal happy self.

His wings started to crumble, for tears fromed in his eyes. He had broken the curse, the curse of the Devil gene had gone. His forhead turned to normal, his read eyes turned brown, his hands turned normal. But his heart stayed broken.

Haru was now beside his mothers body, he was crying.

_**I need you to see**_

_**I'm screaming for you to please**_

_**Hear me**_

Jin knelt down beside his son, he took Xiao's limp hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry darling!" he whispered. he buried his face in his hands, crying silently. Along with his son.

"J...Jin!" asked a weak voice, it came from the limp body.

"Xiao!" Jin turned around and murmered her name. haru sat bewildered.

"Mummy!" he whispered, reaching down and hugging his dearly loved mother.

He let go of her after a while, sesing she wanted to speak.

"I...I can't stay...the pain, it hurts..."

Jin hushed Xiao and storked her hair lovingly, he bent down and kissed her forhead, then carefully he lifted her from the broken shards of pottery. He walked over to a large table, carefully he put her down, propping her head up on her cardigin.

"Xiao...don't give in!" begged Jin, kneeling be her and motioning haru to do the same.

"The baby...its coming...its not dead!" She murmered, drifting off due to the lack of blood.

Jin stared at her, after carrying her he noticed how badly she was bleeding, he knew if she had the baby, she wouldn't make it, she would die!

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

**4 Years Later**

Xiao leaned against Jin, watching her two children together.

haru and his little sister were lying down loking at the stars, wondering about them. Haru and Xia got along so beautifully, neither were spoilt rotton, and neither ever fought.

"Jin, what happens when Julia comes to stay?"

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Can you hear me?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh...**_

Jin turned from the view of the two children to Xiao.

He kised her on the forhead and held her hand in his own.

"She won't get in the way of us Xiao, I promise! I'm not gonna loose you again!" he whispered.

Xiao smiled at her husband.

They were married now. They were happy, and were going to stay that way...for ever and ever!

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_

_**Hear me**_


End file.
